


Kassandra's compound

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, assassin's - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kassandra and aya have a fight, Wrestling in jeans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra  and aya decided to have fun in a fight and brings her friends in her compond at greece





	1. Chapter 1

*In greece Sparta in kassandra's compound's training ground.*

Kassandra wore her jeans and Red Belly shirt stretches her muscles as she looks at her Wives, seeing evie and Her British biker babe lucy making out.Aveline and elise lafleur holding hands grinning. Lyndia is being playfully bullied by lilla graves, shao jun drinks tea as she meditates on the shades in the compond. and hope wore her light pink cargo baggy pants and sports bra and puts on a light gray Belly shirt as she gets ready to call this match

Aya wore her hood and a belly shirt and belly jacket and jeans grinning as hope signals the two to fight."How about a go for 4.If so lets get this show started."hope said smiling.

Kassandra and aya grin and shakes hands and then circle the ground and lock hands struggling as the hit the ground,Kassandra giggles as they roll around,aya try a body scissors hold but kassandra rolls and puts aya on top of her and tries to wrap her legs around aya but aya followed rolls on her back but kassandra pins and hopes counts but a 1 count as aya wraps her legs around the belly and back of kassandra who smiles as she checks her finger nails and gives herself a peddie and smirks as aya squeeze the waistbut kassandra didnt feel a thing.

 

Both women laugh as the rest of the women did,kassandra gets up and holds aya upside down and struggles to perform a boston crab and applies it as aya knew it was too early for to say stop,she moves out and pushes kassandra to tthe ground and applies a headlock cranking on the neck of kassandra.

"Want to stop kassandra?"Hope said as she rubs between the ground and kassandra's back to make a cover,as kassandra's touch the floor, hope makes the count."One two.......Two count,Want to give kassandra?"she sees kassandra back touch the ground."One......Two.....Two count."hope counted as Kassandra kicked out.

"No"Kassandra said as she got her legs around the neck of aya,squeezing the neck hard.aya struggled and and then kips up grinning at her friend.

 

Kassandra continues to smile as she and aya lock hands and both when struggle as they hit the ground,They roll around chuckiling and then Kassandra locks in a headlock on aya,She applyed her bicep's power implanting more stress on the neck.Kassandra looks at Hope.

Hope slides her hand between the ground and the back of aya to see if it touch,As aya's Back hits the ground hope begins to count.

"One Two."hope counted but aya moves her back up,she breaths slowly and kassandra and aya grin and kassandra felt the hands of aya around her waist and aya squeezes the core and back while kassandra squeezes the neck 

Aya rub her forearm on the belly of kassandra who ruffles aya's hair. as she takes aya down and changes holds for a armbar,Aya struggles as hope checks aya who hisses as kassandra tightens the hold and then changes to a face lock. muscles stared to wear a bit on aya.

 

"Stop."Aya said giving the first fall to kassandra.

"Lets have our rest."Kassandra said and aya nodded waiting to regain their focus.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra still smiiles while streatching her arms and legs and aya does some splits and both women wipe the sweat off their faces as They are ready to fight and they lock up when aya struggles to get a headlock on but kassandra giggles and applies a side waistlock applying her biceps and tightens the belly of aya while aya applies a headlock.

"Ou La la."Aveline grins seeing the match,she was getting a bit turned on as elsie grins rubbing the pussy of aveline.

"Must hugrey for some action."Elsie said joking,aveline laughed.

"Oh i am, but lets wait after this,"Aveline said but elise rubs the pussy slowly as aveline moans.

 

Evie grins at aveline and decided to rubed lucy hard rubbing her fanny."Come on,you know these two fighting turns us on."Aveline grins nodding.

 

Kassandra takes aya down with her as both women roll around aya pins kassandra down as hope counts aya raised one shoulder up but kassandra struggles to get it down. 

kassandra decides to applie a kamara lock and works on the arm as aya moans softly.'aya flips over and and applies a head scissors as kassandra struggles but aya slaps kassandra's belly 10 times hard until kassandra's belly was red.

"Oh aya, that really turned me on,That stinging sweat on her belly."Roxana laughs.

"Malaka!." growls like a wolf and then kips up while aya still sits and grins and kassandra lands on aya and pins her as she hooks the legs.

"One...Two.Two count."Hope said as aya kicked out and kassandra pins her again and hooks the legs."One....two.Two count."Hope said as aya kicked out again.Kassandra picks her up as she sits down and appies a chinlock appling her Bicep power and cranks pressure on the neck as she hums a soothing tone lullaby.

 

"West wind,your voice is lovely."Xenia said grinning,Kassandra kisses aya on the cheek as aya was in pain.

"Ou,Steamy Kassandra my love,how about appling a vice grip on aya's shoulder or belly."Kyra said grinning.

"Kassandra nods and gets up and applies a vice grip claw on the shoulder of aya who moans in pain, tears flow from her eyes out in pain.Kassandra looks at kyra pushing her grip up and down on aya's shoulder.

"Damn you Kyra!."Aya said Laughing in pain as kyra shrugs.

"Come on aya, want to give,Make the pain Stop?"Kassandra asked chuckling.

"Nope,Its a tight hold and painful on my nerve,but it takes more then that to kowtow."aya said as she slowly gets up but aya's legs struggling while they shake and flips kassandra over an applies a face lock on kassandra who growls like a cat, as she struggles to get out and after many tires kassandra passes out, hope grins and hopes snaps her fingers at kassandra.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey Kassandra, you cant pass out in this match,you have to say stop or a pinfall, so no fake passing out just to save your spartan pride."hope said as she pinches the butt of kassandra who wakes up and growls like a dog.aya smirks as she turns kassandra and sits on her chest and holds her hands down as hope counts.

 

""one......Two......Three.Now its a tie."Hope said as aya gets up and helps kassandra up.

Lilla graves watches the match,but was interested in hope, she finds her sexy."A Bloody babe hope." lilla said to herself.


End file.
